


Who is Katie Holt ?

by feathersnow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance, lance is lost and confused, takes place during episode 4 season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersnow/pseuds/feathersnow
Summary: Takes place in the Feud episode where Lance had to guess the faces of the people he had met. What happens when Lance gets a picture of girl with long brown hair in a purple dress? Could he guess who she was, and guess her real name? Pure plance fluff and comedic laughter.





	Who is Katie Holt ?

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @wolfie-dragon-rider on Tumblr who had came up with the idea.

Lance thought that the game of guessing the faces of the past on the Garfel Warfel Snick was going to be easy as pie. But boy, he was so wrong.  


“Alright Lance, here’s your next mystery face of the past,”  
 

The pictures of faces flashed on the screen. As the music slowed, so did the pictures. Kolivan… Blaytz….. Salv….Shay……

 .

Olia….

.

.

.

.

a Galran….

.

.

.

.

.

.

A cute mermaid girl..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sal….

.

.

.

.

.

.

A robot

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Laika

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Wait Pidge?” the paladin blurted out in confusion seeing his green teammate on on the board. “Why would she be on…. Oh,”

At the last second , the picture quickly changed to a human girl with long brown hair. She had matching hazel eyes as well. The girl was donned in a purple dress , a purple hairband in her hair, and had a beautiful smile on her face.  
  


And Lance was speechless.  
  
“Alright Lance, do you think you know her?” asked Bob breaking his thoughts.  


“Ooh I know her,” said Lance shutting his eyes tight in concentrate. “She looks very familiar,”

   
“Yes, you have met her,” said Bob.

   
“I should know her from somewhere…”  
  


“You know her _very well,”_ the host of the show stressed.

Lance tried to wreck his brain and ground his teeth with concentration. There were so many ladies he had met. This girl was human like him. He must have met her before Voltron and before they went into space. He must’ve met her in the Garrison.  
 

“She was probably in my class,” he mumbled filtering every female classmate in his brain.

   
If not in his class, maybe _before_ the Garrison.

   
The was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to see his teammates pointing to a _particular_ person in the group.  
  


_But Bob had said he knows her very well..Is she close to him?_  
  


If she was close to him, why can’t he remember her name.

   
The boy broke out int a cold sweat.  
 

“Annnnd times up,” Bob announced. The crowd let out a disappointed groan. “Her name is Katie Holt,”

   
Lance blinked and turned to Pidge and then to the host of the game.  
 

And then to the picture of the girl on the screen.

   
“Wait, does Matt have another sister or something?”

* * *

 Back in space, the sleepy paladins were woken up by an alarm clock blaring loudly.

 Hunk was the first one to wake up. He looked around and let out a sigh of relief “Hey guys I just kinda dozed off for a second and had this craziest dream,” he announced.

   
“Garfel Warfel and Snick?" Pidge asked.

   
Hunk gasped “No way…”

   
“You guys saw that too?” asked Keith  
   
  
“So does that mean Bob is real?”  
  
  
“Bob,” Coran’s voice piped up in the intercom, “did you just meet Bob?’  
  
  
“Coran, do you know him?” Allura asked.  


“I’ve never met him myself,” said the Altean “but I’ve heard tales. He’s all powerful all knowing interdimentional being who judges the greatness of warriors.”  
  


“Wait, wait, if we all had the same dream, I need to ask you all something,” Lance said. “Does anyone know who the heck Katie Holt is?”

   
There was dead silence greeting him back. It was as silent as the vacuum of space outside their lions.  
  


“Um, guys?”  
  


Hunk was the first to break the silence. By bursting out laughing. His laughter echoed thoughout the five lions.

   
“Uh… Lance?” That was Shiro’s voice filled with concern.

   
“Lance, are you serious?” Keith asked.

   
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Allura.

   
“Oh boy this is too good,” the Yellow Paladin bellowed. “Oh my gosh, I think I’m crying,”

   
“Guys! Knock it off ! Seriously!” Lance growled “I need help. Pidge! Do you have another sibling or family member I don’t know of?”

   
Everyone waited patiently for the Green Paladin’s answer.

   
“Maybe,” she said, her voice filled with amusement.

   
“Lance I can’t believe you,” Allura scolded.

   
“Wait how do you know her Allura? Have you met her?”

  
“Lance, we all know her,” Keith said, stressing his voice.

  
“Oh yeah, Matt talks about her _all the time_ ,” Hunk chuckled. “Pidge should we tell him?”

   
“Nah, let him figure it out by himself,”

   
“Why are you guys so mean?” The Cuban boy screeched.

   
“You’re the one who can’t remember,” Keith countered back.

   
The princess sighed. “Lance I’m very disappointed with you,”

   
“Please help me jog my memory guys,” he pleaded. “How long have I known her? Pidge, when did I meet her?”

   
The Green Paladin hummed as she thought. This caused Lance to be anxious. Because the longer she hums, the more he felt judged.

   
“I can say you had met her at the Garrison,” said Shiro helpfully, “She was in your class,”

   
“Yeah, and she is like super smart,” Hunk added.

   
Lance looked up at the ceiling, “If I did know her, why didn’t I recognise her in that weird dream?”

   
“Lance, you’re overthinking it,” Shiro advised gently. Pidge chuckled.

   
“Maybe..,” the Blue Paladin sighed. “It might take a while to jog my memory. She does look pretty and I wouldn’t mind going out with her,”

  
“OH wow,” Hunk said loudly. “I-I mean wow, you would ask her out?”

   
“Totally.” Lance smiled “Pidge when we get back to home, you got to introduce me to her,”

* * *

  _“Hey Pidge…Hello? You there?”_

 _  
_ Pidge groaned and tossed to the other side of her make shift bed. She squeezed her eyes shup and opened them.

   
“ _Pidge, are you awake?”_

 _  
__“_ I am now,” she mumbled getting up. “What’s up Lance?”

   
“I,uh, need to talk to you,” his voice sounded small. Pidge got worried.

   
“Give me a sec,” she replied, as she put on her glasses and walked out to the control room.

   
Once she was there, she turned on the camera to see an upset Lance in his pyjamas. He was looking anywhere except directly into the camera.

   
“Lance, is something wrong?”

   
He looked up for a second before breaking eye contact and casting his gaze to the floor.

   
“Lance?”

   
“I can’t believe I’m such an idiot,” he groaned bending forward and placing both of his hands on his head.

   
The girl’s mouth parted and she smiled.

   
“Aww, you did remember,”

   
“I am so sorry Katie,” he apologized looking at her “ I mean, I knew Pidge wasn’t your real name, and Matt had spoke about you many times-“

   
The Green Paladin chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. It’s all fine. I guess it’s because I’m just used to be referring to Pidge all the time. And, you haven’t seen me in my long hair before since I had cut it before the Garrison,”

   
“But there was a photo of you with your brother,” he mumbled.

   
“I think you’ve only seen it once or twice,” Pidge said reassuringly.

   
“Were you … disappointed?”

   
Pidge’s heart stopped. “What to you mean?”

   
"Were you disappointed that I couldn’t have guessed you?”

   
Pidge pulled up her legs onto her seat, sitting cross legged. “A little,” she admitted. “But it was much more amusing to see you trying to figure it out,”

   
Lance groaned, burying his head into his hands, “I feel so humilated,”

   
“Are you disappointed?”

   
Lance lifted his head “What?”

   
Pidge hugged her knees, “Are you disappointed that I’m the Katie Holt instead of some other famiy member?”  
  


“What? No!!” he blurted “I wouldn’t have anyone else but you,”  
  


The girls’ eyes widened.

“You’re amazing, intelligent and such a brave person. You pretended to be a boy to find your family. And now you are flying out in space and a paladin of Voltron with us and saving the universe. You’re the first and only human to go to travel the whole universe, battled aliens and spaceships.I mean, you’re an amazing girl.”  
  


Her cheeks flushed with warmth and colour.  
  


Lance realized what he had said and ducked his head. “Plus,”he added sounding a little more quieter. He raised a hand to his neck “ Katie is a beautiful name and it really suites you,”  
  


Beautiful. He said her name was beautiful.  
  


“You should really grow out your hair,”  
  
   
Pidge touched her short frizzy hair. “I’ll try,”  


The boy took a deep breath and looked at hair. “So, Katie Holt. Once we return to Earth, would you like to go grab coffee with me or something?”

   
Her heart was filled with warmth. She smiled.

   
"Totally,”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated. I wanna know how many people I had tickled their bellies with this fic :)


End file.
